redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skorpia
Hi Skorpia, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:43, April 25, 2011 Hi!! My name is Holly and I would like to welcome you =) I see that you've already noticed how to do a lot of things, that's good, I'm glad you can figure out for yerself =) We like fanfiction here, so if ye'd write some, ye'll get a ton o'readers. I was wondering, is yer name by any chance related to the Alex Rider book, Scorpia? And do ye mind if'n I call ye Skor? I has a thing fer nicknames =) Once again, welcome!! Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 20:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hullo, old chap, and welcome to the Redwall Wiki! :) My name is ScottyBlue; I am a mountain hare from Bowlaynee castle in the Redwall world; you can see my profile page for more info on me in general. I am one of RedwallWiki's resident artists so if you are interested in an art trade please let me know. Also, I was wondering if you'd like to take a peek at my as-yet-unfinished long fanfic. The table of contents is here if you're interested. Hope you have a good time here! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me; I've been meaning to put a link to the chapter list (like this:CHAPTER LIST) at the bottom of each blog post but I kept forgetting. I've fixed it now. Thanks again! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 05:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll find it alright around here. As Holly said, seems like you've figgered things out fer yerself :) But, in case you do have trouble, feel free to ask around. Aye, we will all miss BJ deeply... anyways, hope you enjoy yourself around here. :) Well, I'll be seein' you around! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Again I didn't know you could do that; I think it's worth a try. Thanks again for helping me out! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Skorpia. I am Lordsunflash AKA James Ceader/Corbus. I have been here for about a year and know quite a few things about it. Also ask me if ye decide to write a fan fiction. I'd love to see it. Lord Sunflash May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey Hey Skorpia. Welcome from Llamao! Have a good stay here and think about coming to Redwall Wars, which is a good environment and lots of activity. You will quickly make friends here, I assure you. Will I be the second person after LordSunflash you tell if you start a fanfic? Everytime I meet someone, I always read their fanfics! -- Llamao Hello Skorpia, I am Niko Banks, one of the most talkitive users on the Wiki, plus I am a great friend, welcome to Redwall Wiki, I hope you enjoy it here and meet some more nice and great friends on this wiki.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:00, April 28, 2011, (UTC) Thanks Skorpia ^.^ wait? do you mean the picture on my profile, or my avatar picture? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:20, April 28, 2011, (UTC) Thanks, so I see you are fimiliar of Cobra Commander, have you seen G.I Joe the movie? its pretty awsome, anyway if you ever like to chat, feel free to leave a message on my talk page :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:30, April 28, 2011, (UTC) Ah =) I'm glad you're here on the Wiki! I was just wondering if you'd read Scorpia Rising, the latest Alex Rider book. (you're the only other person I know in this Wiki who's read them, can't you tell? xP ) I hope that you DO get around to writing your fanfiction, one can never have too much fanfiction =P Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 21:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I found your fanfic =P It's pretty good; you have some comments on it already! Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 21:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I did the last chapter/next chapter thing on all the parts of my fanfic. Thanks for showing me how to do that! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, its like a kind of way to relax, and to have fun with friends, plus if you have a hard day or something RPGing can help you relax in anyway you want it to.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:34, April 29, 2011, (UTC) Well, you just have to think of a character and follow this exsample Name: Gender: Eye color: Species: Place of Origin: Appearance: Weapons: Personality: Backstory: Age: Relationships: Family: Just fill these in of the RPG you wish to join and it shall happen in few days or so, I hope the infomation and help I gave you helps.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:50, April 29, 2011, (UTC) Story New update on my fanfic! Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Updated Fanfic I have updated my fanfic; please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC)